


Ela

by Jude_Melody



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Naquela casa abandonada, escondida do lugar cruel e perverso no qual o mundo bruxo se transformara, eles descobriram que finalmente tinham a chance de se conhecer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A saga Harry Potter pertence à J. K. Rowling. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Esta oneshot contém spoilers de “A criança amaldiçoada”.

— Sempre tão arrogante, não é mesmo, senhorita Granger?  
Ela ergueu os olhos dos jornais que analisava. Normalmente, ignoraria por completo aquelas provocações que não surtiam efeito desde o fim de sua adolescência. Havia tanto em que pensar... Voldemort no poder. Harry morto. Pais que não se lembravam dela. O Weasley que às vezes desaparecia para chorar em silêncio a saudade que sentia de seus familiares. Com um suspiro, Hermione esfregou os olhos.  
— Só estou tentando formular um plano.  
Severus arqueou as sobrancelhas levemente. Deslizou da janela até a cadeira em que a grifinória sentava-se. Olhou-a de cima, quase com superioridade.  
— Não se esqueça de que, ao contrário de você, eu não sou bem-vinda à luz do sol.  
Os lábios dele se moveram, mas não emitiram som. Pela primeira vez em anos, Severus observou Hermione. Observou os cabelos que caíam em cachos sobre os ombros. Observou as olheiras ao redor de seus olhos. Havia tanto de Lily nela. Os anos secretamente passados na resistência mostraram-lhe isso. Mas também mostraram algo mais. Uma força, uma inteligência, uma bondade que eram apenas dela. Se não fosse por Hermione, o Weasley também estaria morto. Se não fosse por ela, Severus não teria quem o acompanhasse pelo tortuoso caminho deixado pela partida de Harry.  
— Seu plano é horrível — sussurrou. — Eu esperava mais de uma aluna metida a sabe-tudo como você.  
Ela suspirou outra vez.  
— Ex-aluna.  
Severus inclinou o rosto levemente.  
— Não nega o "sabe-tudo"?  
Hermione permitiu-se um sorriso exausto. Jogou os jornais de lado. Na capa de um deles, Umbridge acenou alegremente.  
— Descanse, senhorita Granger. Não será de nenhuma serventia se continuar atuando com esse nível de exaustão.  
Ele puxou a capa para se retirar da Casa dos Gritos. Ouviu o som de Hermione levantando-se e caminhando até a cozinha improvisada. O cheiro de café preencheu o espaço entre os dois.  
— Sempre tão severo...  
Voltou-se para trás. Não era usual que a Granger fizesse piadinhas. Tampouco que o provocasse em suas respostas. Por um breve instante, Severus aguardou em silêncio. Ela não olhou para ele.


End file.
